Pertinaz obsesión
by Noda Megumi
Summary: Mello descubre lo que escribe Matt en su cuaderno rojo, y a partir de ello se crean varias situaciones, al parecer, Mello descubrirá más que escrituras... Contiene Mello-Matt también
1. Chapter 1

Pertinaz obsesión

Capítulo 1: Matt YAOISTA?****

Hey matt! Maaaatt!  
>Agshhh, siempre es lo mismo, cuando llega la hora de química el condenado simplemente desaparece, y todo porque una vez el idiota de Rupert se enojó porque Matt no hacía nada más que jugar con su consola, y acto seguido derramó una mezcla que estábamos probando de ácido clorhídico y ácido sulfúrico encima de la consola de matt, haciendo que esta se derritiera y también le causó daño a una de las manos de Matt, por eso ahora siempre lleva guantes.<br>Maaaaaaatt! ME VAN A PONER CON OTRO IDIOTA! NO QUIERO! MATT APARECE DEUNA VEZ!  
>Mmm…estará en su habitación?- se preguntó pensativo mello por un instante<br>No, dudo que este allí, pero, no pierdo nada con entrar (jjj, eso crees me-lli-to)

El rubio hecho un vistazo rápido, la habitación de matt era un caos

"como lo suponía,no está aquí"- se dijo para sus adentros mello, y se disponía a salir cuando pisó sin querer un cuaderno rojo y lo alzó.  
>Ah, este es el cuaderno en el que matt escribe casi todos los días cuando no está pegado a su consola…(miró hacia los costados)<br>bueno, supongo que echarle una miradita no hace daño- y se sentó en un escritorio junto a la ventana…  
>(Minutos después)<br>¡¿PERO QUE DEMON, PERO COMO ES QUE, que rayoss tiene matt en la cabeza!

Al abrirlo se encontró con montones de historias yaoi (ilustradas y todo) para mayores de 18,en la que los protagonistas eran nada menos que Matt y…él!

_"AH Mello nopuedo más, para por favor…__  
><em>_No, no pararé, quiero que llegues a tu límite- exclamó Mello con cara lujuriosa"_

¡Qué demonios!¿Acaso pretende que pase esto en la vida real?- Mello estaba rojo como un tomate y las manos le temblaban  
>De ninguna manera!- gritó furioso mientras se decidía a salir cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con un matt sonrojado mirándose los zapatos…<br>¡Que rayos fue eso perro idiota!- gritó mello aún más rojo, tanto, que parecía que hasta los ojos se le estaban tornando rojizos.  
>Nnnn no te pongas así mello, es, es, es, esas son historias que escribo paramis fans yaoistas, nnno quiere decir que pretenda que pase en la vida real,es…es sólo para darle "un poco de sal a la vida", vos sabés, esas cosas, nada más- terminó de decir el pelirrojo entre tantos tartamudeos revolviéndose sus cabellos mirando al techo<br>-"Oh, rayos, nunca creí que mello lo leería, espero que mello no se lo tome tan enserio…  
>¡Trágame tierra, trágame!"- pensó matt muriéndose de la vergüenza<p>

Mello lo empujó contra la pared, agarrándole las manos  
>Es que no te das cuenta de que me estás provocando?- dijo el rubio besando a su amigo<br>-mello pensamiento-  
>que, que, que pasa con mi cuerpo? No puedo controlarme, es, es que acabo de besar a matt? Entonces soy como él, me gusta? Debo terminar esto aquí…pero sus labios se sienten tan bien<p>

Mello se separó unos centímetros de los labios de su mejor amigo, y se quedó mirándolos como confundido y pensativo a la vez…

Mmme, mello, dejemos esto aquí, yo, yo me desharé de ese cuaderno siquieres, no,no, no volveré a escribir así que…suéltame ya…- dijo matt mientras desviaba la mirada  
>Es que…ya no puedo, ya estoy…dijo mello esbozando una sonrisa tal cual como en sus dounjinshis<br>Matt abrió los ojos al máximo(aunque no se notaba porque estaba con sus googles,jj)

-Matt pensamiento-  
>No puedo creer lo que está pasando, no creo que esto nos lleve a un buen lugar…pero…que más da, yo no soy de preocuparme, y si esta es mi única oportunidad, la tomaré.-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Tóxico 

-Matt pensamiento-  
>No puedo creer lo que está pasando, no creo que esto nos lleve a un buen lugar…pero…qué más da, yo no soy de preocuparme, y si esta es mi única oportunidad, la tomaré.-<p>

Yo también.-susurro matt rozando suavemente el oído del rubio, haciendo que este se estremeciera

El ojiverde no dudó más y empujo al de cabellos dorados haciéndolo caer en la cama; se quedó mirándolo por un momento, la imagen de mello en su cama, con los cabellos dorados revueltos y esos ojos azules que lo miraban desafiante mientras se mordía el labio inferior, definitivamente con esa imagen bastaba para que quisiese devorárselo en un santiamén (ñam, ñam)

Por otra parte, mello lo miraba retador, y a la vez divertido, de cierta forma esto lo divertía, como si de una travesura se tratase, y como en toda travesura, quería más.

Su mejor amigo comprendía esa mirada a la perfección por lo que se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello, recorría con un deleite inmensurable la piel de Mello, comenzaba a bajar, y a bajar, y…pero mello lo detuvo, lo agarró del rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí, quería sentir sus suaves labios antes de continuar.

Matt aprovechó y le quito la remera al de cabellos dorados, para luego explorar con besos ese esbelto cuerpo

Jmmm.- matt ya había deslizado el bóxer de mello comenzando a lamer su miembro, y mello hacia su esfuerzo por no gemir...

Jj, Te gusta?.- le preguntó matt con una sonrisa picarona

Se siente condenadamente bien.- exclamó mello mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y se le entrecerraban los ojos del placer

El gammer continuaba saboreando el miembro de mello con una parsimonia que enloquecía al rubio, realmente se sentía increíble.

Mientras un calor delirante se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, mello sentía como si fuera a estallar, pero quería más, mucho más.

Ahhhhhh, matt para.- pidió mello mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos.

Pero el ojiverde hacia caso omiso aumentando la velocidad.

Mmmmm, matt para, si no yo, yo voy a….

El pelirrojo bebió toda la esencia del acalorado rubio, quien lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente,.

Matt se alejó un poco para deshacerse de su remera, mello lo miraba, por primera vez, lo veía tremendamente sexi, esa piel tan pálida contrastando con los cabellos rojizos despeinados, sus mejillas como coloreadas de un rosado por el calor, y sus labios tornados al color de las fresas por tanto besarse.

Matt…sos hermoso.- exclamó mello mientras lo besaba otra vez, pero esta vez él se apoderaba del miembro del gammer.

Quiero ver tus ojos.- señaló mello mientras le quitaba suavemente los googles.

Son hermosos también.- le dijo mientras se deshacía del bóxer y comenzaba a lamer el miembro de matt.

_"matt…sos hermoso".-_el pelirrojo pensó que jamás podría olvidar ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de responderle a mello con un _"te amo",_pero" sin presiones" se dijo, y a cambio le respondió.

Ya, estoy listo.- enlazando sus piernas al torso de mello y cerrando los ojos.

Mello le dio un beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a introducir su virilidad en la entrada de matt, "se siente tan jodidamente bien" pensó, mientras daba embestidas suaves y lentas.

Ahhhh mello.- El pelirrojo gemía, y cambió de posición.- más fuerte ammm..

Mello se mordía los labios y continuaba con las embestidas, se estaba enviciando, "definitivamente, esto es tóxico", pensó para sí.

Ahhhhmmmm melloooh.-el rubio frotaba con sus manos el miembro del ojiverde y éste se sentía como en el cielo.-

Ahhh, nooohhh, Si sigues así ahhhhh, mello si si sigues así, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.-

Ambos terminaron rindiéndose en la cama uno al lado del otro

Se miraron con una de esas sonrisas que pone uno cuando algo le salió de maravillas, y sellaron esa noche con un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: nuevos horizontes y un corazón que se parte

Grrr.-el estómago de mello se hizo escuchar

Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar?-Dijo mello intentando parecer de lo más normal.

Tengo que ordenar esto, vos podes ir yendo si querés.-contestó Matt de espaldas como buscando algo …

Ah bueno, te espero allá.- y se marchó.

-Matt pensamientos-  
>Estúpido mello, podrías haberme ofrecido ayudarme o esperarme afuera de la habitación…una lágrima recorrió el rostro del pelirrojo, él tiene razón, no soy más que un perro idiota, yo sabía que nosotros nunca íbamos a ser más que amigos.<p>

¿Por qué ahora me dejo llevar por estos sentimientos? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Como si lo de ayer significara algo…

Mientras tanto, mello caminaba por los pasillos carcomiéndose los sesos intentando explicarse qué había pasado el día anterior…

Demonios, lo hice con matt, y ahora cuál se supone que sea el paso a seguir? ..un segundo…lo hice con matt! Pero es que…no pude controlarme…entonces…me, me gustan los chicos? Soy gay? Matt y ahora tenemos que ser como…novios?

Aggs no, eso fue algo de momento, nada más.- pensaba el rubio apresurando el paso- ahora voy a ir con matt y seguro él me explicará bien la situación, ya que él tiene más experiencia en esto, si, si eso haré.- el joven rubio dio media vuelta de improviso cambiando de dirección (lógicamente) y se chocó con cierto chico de cabellos blanquecinos vestido con un pijama blanco también que ahora estaba amarillo ya que cuando mello giró le tiró la bandeja de desayuno encima, haciendo que la avena hirviendo cayera sobre su camisa (auch).

Near con cara de fastidio prosiguió a desprender lentamente la camisa con la punta de sus dedos, dejando de a poco al descubierto su níveo pecho.

Mello ante esto se quedó embobado, pensaba por dentro "ya sácatela" hasta que en un momento Near se detuvo.

Vas a quedarte ahí regodeándote de tu nueva vil hazaña, vas a ayudarme o vas a largarte de una buena vez.- dijo near fríamente

"si, si voy a ayudarte a sacarte esa camisa rápido y voy a violarte".- pensó el pervertido rubio, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza: "no, compostura mello, no debo dejarme llevar por todas mis impulsividades", y se dio vuelta recordando su orgullo.

Eres un fracasado near.- le dijo mello de espaldas mientras se alejaba.

Lo mismo digo.- contestó mordazmente el albino.

Qué rayos fue eso? Acaso near me acaba de parecer sexi? Entonces soy gggg..no, no, no, soy un chico hecho y derecho, si, si.

En eso venía Linda desde la punta contraria del pasillo

Eso es!.-pensó mello- linda es la chica más hermosa y popular del colegio, si la beso y me gusta mis dudas se disiparán-  
>entonces el adicto a los chocolates se abalanzó hacia linda, la puso contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente, mientras tocaba todo lo que tenía en frente, pero se separó a los escasos segundos-<p>

Lo siento linda, olvida lo que acabo de hacer, yo me desubiqué- y se alejó dejando a linda confundida y sonrojada, comenzando a experimentar "su primer amor".

Confirmado, y archivado, no me gustan en lo absoluto las chicas.

En eso aparece matt

Ah! Ahí estabas, no te encontré en el desayuno.- le gritó jovialmente su amigo mientras se le acercaba.

Sí, es que me desvié.- contestó mello comenzando a ponerse colorado.

Y emmm…bueno, la pasaste bien anoche, no?- dijo mello intentando parecer el seme fuerte y decidido otra vez.

Matt se quedó parado en silencio unos minutos, como maquinando la información.

Mira, no tienes por qué comportarte así, nosotros somos amigos y la relación no tiene por qué cambiar, sí, yo la pasé bien ayer, pero no tenemos por qué forzar nada.-le dijo matt resuelto

Pero….-objetó mello confundido

Está bien, sólo actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, está bien.- contestó Matt con una sonrisa

Ahhhhh menos mal, no tenía idea de qué hacer, ja, hasta creí que tendríamos que ponernos de novios, ja, que idiota.- exclamó mello ya más relajado y sonriente también.

Si, eres un tooooonto.-dijo matt riendo. Él reía, pero en el fondo sentía como una daga punzante se le clavaba para siempre, pues él sabía amargamente que había comenzado a amar profunda y dolorosamente, y que jamás sería correspondido con igual amor.

No quiero nunca, nunca dejar de ser tu amigo, matt.- dijo mello sinceramente.

Sí, sí, yo tampoco.- contestó matt burlonamente el pelirrojo

Parece que no desayunar te hace decir cosas cursis, jua, jua

Mello le dedicó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo, indicando el comienzo de una persecución con castigo de por medio, jjj

¿qué les pareció?  
>Mello sexi rompecorazones, jjj<p>

Bye, bye

Nodame-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Fiebre y flamante equipo

¡Eheh! ¡Matt! Ya deja de viciar, ayer no te vi en el almuerzo, ni en la cena, y hoy ni bajas a desayunar, que acaso estás haciendo dieta?.- gritó a todo pulmón el chico de cabellos dorados con el cotidiano enfado, pero con una agregado de curiosidad, sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse del gammer.

…

¡Eh, eh, contesta!

…

Bueno, se acabó, no tengo todo el día.- refunfuñó Mihael-voy a entrar.

Se adentró a la caótica habitación del gammer, para encontrarse con un pelirrojo sentado en el suelo con una pierna encogida y la otra estirada, la cabeza apoyada en la pared mirando la nada, un brazo derecho "reposando" en el piso mientras sostenía débilmente su esposa, digo, consola.

Mello frunció el ceño al ver a su mejor amigo moribundo en el suelo, realmente lucía terrible.

Y ahora qué te pasa?

Me siento como si fuera a morir.- dijo matt casi sin aliento

Mello se arrodilló al lado de su amigo con cara de preocupación acercando su mano a la frente de éste, cosa que el de cabellos rojizos esquivó sutilmente y (con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban) canturreó burlonamente "veo la luz, veo la luuuuuuz"

El rubio fuera de sus casillas le dio una super- archi- letal patada al gammer volteándolo.

Mira que eres idiota.- y se levantó- ya vámonos, vamos allegar tarde.

Haiiiiii- contestó matt levantándose

Y el rubio se disponía a salir cuando

PLAFF!.- un terrible estruendo lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás: Matt había caído redondo al piso, en verdad estaba enfermo.

-horas después-

Roger, quiero saber el estado de Matt.

El joven Jeevas se va a poner bien, tiene una intoxicación severa, pero no es contagiosa, así que podrá ir a visitarlo.- contestó pausadamente Roger – está en su habitación, él pidió quedarse allí.

Perfecto, voy para allá.- contestó Mello confiado

Señorito mello, comprendo su preocupación por su amigo, y me parece un gesto muy noble, pero usted tiene clases ahora, así que deje las visitas a su amigo para más tarde, por favor.

Roger como se nota que no tienes mejores amigos, estás solo como una oruga- rezongaba mello ya fuera del despacho.-No queda otra, veamos con qué fenómeno me ponen hoy en física…

Buen día alumnos, hoy voy a ponerlos en grupos de dos y tres personas, y cada grupo podrá tener desde un tema hasta cuatro para trabajar, así como una fecha determinada, bla, bla, bla…(nos salteamos la explicación tortuosa que nos recuerda al condenado colegio)

Mello dejó de prestarle atención a la profesora, y en cambio se puso a observar a un compañero de su clase, algunos años más joven que él, pero que no sólo estaba en su misma clase, sino que lo superaba en absolutamente todo, y lo peor: parecía que lo le costaba ni un poco, lo que ponía furioso a mello, tanto que le daban ganas de partirle la cabeza en cualquier instante, pero últimamente no tenía este sentimiento, por lo menos no era el que prevalecía, más bien ahora cada vez que lo veía se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de aquella mañana en la que near estaba quitando lentamente la camisa manchada en medio del pasillo-

"las gemas de sus dedos desprendiendo suavemente cada botón, su piel tan nívea, sus labios, tan tan exquisitos"- los pensamientos de mello cada vez se tornaban más lujuriosos, si, últimamente lo que tenía ganas de romperle era otra cosa.

Qu,qu, qqqqq, qué demonios estoy pensando!-

PLAMMMM-Mello calló de su silla provocando que todos se voltearan a mirarlo (excepto near)

Ya, ya termine de dar tantas explicaciones y díganos con quien vamos a estar!.- dijo el rubio aprovechando que todos lo observaban.

Jjj, señor alumno Keel, parece que no ha prestado atención por un buen rato, su compañero es el alumno River, jjj( si, si, la profe es una joven yaoista y lo planeó todo muy bien, jj)

QUÉ?.- Mello quedó boquiabierto, todos los profesores sabían allí, que ponerlos a esos dos juntos era un tabú.

Near ya se había levantado y como estaba justo detrás del rubio, le tocó el hombro para que éste se diera vuelta, lo que hizo inmediatamente quedando muy cerca el uno del otro

Ahahahh.- mello se dio un menudo susto resbalando y cayendo otra vez en el suelo

Yo me voy a la biblioteca, sígueme si quieres, parece que te gusta mucho revolcarte en el suelo, pero tenemos mucho por hacer.-le dijo near seriecito

AH! Ve profesora? Todavía no empezamos y ya se le da por dar órdenes! Me niego rotundamente a trabajar con alguien tan insoportable

Mmm Keel, no voy a cambiar las parejas, y la sugerencia de River no es nada errada, el tema que les sugerí a ustedes podría llevarles varias horas.- le contestó la profe con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ah, ha, que tanto, déjame ver.- mello le quitó las hojas a la bolita blanca hermosa de algodón

¡Qué demon!¡¿Acaso está loca? ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entregarle todo esto para mañana?

Pero la profesora ya se había retirado, y near también había desaparecido, una vez más, nuestro mello estaba hablando solo.

Grrrr, ese mocos, quien se cree para dejarme hablando solo.-trabajar juntos, si, ya, es imposible- completamente descabellado, esa profesora está loca- se quejaba como viejito que se queja de sus dolores de huesos, mientras llegaba a la biblioteca.

-investigacioòn, trabajo, investigacioón-

Grrr- ah muero de hambre, ya nos salteamos el almuerzo y ahora la cena, ¿qué tú nunca comes?.- decía mientras se le hacía agua en la boca imaginando a un near cubierto de chocolate, digo, muchas barras de chocolate, jj

Quiero terminar esto primero.-contestó near sin quitar la vista de los libros que estaba leyendo y las anotaciones que hacía a la vez

Mmm, no puedo pensar sin chocolate.- dijo mello con puchero.

Tac.- Near le lanzó sorpresivamente una enorme barra de chocolate.- toma, yo no la necesito

El muchacho de cabellos dorados se quedó atónito, en qué momento había conseguido eso? Si estuvo todo el día conmigo…habrá ido en el pequeño lapso en el que desapareció del aula y luego lo encontré en la biblioteca?

Sea como sea, el de ojos azules no se esperaba este gesto de su archienemigo, cuál se supone que sería el paso a seguir?

-continuará-

Konichiwa! Etto… el próximo cap, será en primera persona como mello, nosé por qué ahora se me dio por escribir con narrador¬¬ en fin…espero que les guste, gracias por el apoyo.

_Nos vemos_

_Nodame-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

Disfruten^^

**Capítulo 5: Botones en el suelo.**

En general soy de comer lentamente mi chocolate, me gusta saborearlo, me encanta sentir como se derrite poco a poco en mi boca; pero en ese preciso momento estaba completamente hambriento, por lo que comencé a devorar la generosa barra como si fuera mi última cena. ¡ah, que delicioso! No hay nada mejor que comer cuando se tiene mucha hambre.

Near volteó su cabeza en mi dirección y me observó por unos instantes, creo haber vislumbrado cierto fulgor en su mirada.  
>¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?- Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, él se limitó a levantarse de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba, sentado en el suelo, cuando estuvo en frente de mí se agachó, y quedose en cuclillas.<br>Tienes manchado ahí.- Señaló mi labio inferior, y antes de que generara algún movimiento se me adelantó y con su dedo índice quitó el chocolate de mis labios.

Ese contacto hizo que me estremeciera de pies a melena y como si no fuera suficiente, acercó su índice a su boca y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

"_Definitivamente Near tiene ese encanto irresistible que estremece y entrecorta el aliento".- _pensé.

Me quedé tan hipnotizado al verlo que ni me di cuenta cuando se me acercó, tanto que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía, y escurridizo como sólo él puede ser infiltró una de sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, deteniéndose en esa parte tan sensible, por encima del bóxer.  
>¿Qué haces? – Sentí como un calor sofocante se apoderaba de mí, por qué de repente esto? Estaba completamente desconcertado, no sabía si excitarme o romperle la cara.<p>

Verifico hasta qué punto tu testosterona puede delatarte.- contestó sonriente, una sonrisa triunfal y una mirada llena de…algo así como picardía.  
>Maldito, se está burlando de mí, es cierto, ya estoy…bueno, qué más da…pero si quieres ver esto como un juego, rival contra rival en vez de amantes, bien, pero no pienso perder.<br>Me abalancé sobre él tumbándolo contra el piso, abrí su camisa con total fiereza ocasionando que la mayoría de los botones de descosieran esparciéndose deliberadamente por el lugar, y me posicioné encima de sus caderas aprisionándolo, near abrió los ojos a más no poder como sorprendido.

Ha, ha, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres de los que provocan y luego se echan atrás?-Le pregunté con una mirada maliciosa

Mello tú me conoces, yo nunca me hecho atrás.- me respondió desafiante, recuperando su compostura.

No tienes idea de con quién te metes.- sin perder tiempo comencé a besar su cuello, y recorrer desvergonzadamente su torso adictivamente suave y níveo, levanté la vista para observar como near comenzaba a ruborizarse cada vez más con mis caricias, mientras se mordía el labio intentado contener los gemidos.  
>Me acerqué a su rostro lo suficiente como para que nuestros labios se rozaran, y mis cabellos formaban como una cortina cubriéndonos, como si no quisieran que algún otro nos viera.<p>

¿Y bien? ¿Quieres besarme?- Le pregunté casi en susurro, sus ojos se perdieron en los míos, ambos sabíamos que después de ese beso no habría marcha atrás,

¡Chicooooooos! ¿Queda alguien en la biblioteca?- _La voz de la bibliotecaria les erizó los pelos a los muchachos como si de gatos se tratase, esa voz, esa maldita voz los había hecho volver a la realidad; dejándose llevar por el deseo habían olvidado el tiempo, el hecho de que estaban en la biblioteca y con luces, luces tenues pero luces al fin._

Por un momento sus corazones parecieron congelarse, los había visto?- pero pronto se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que esa voz era lejana, por lo que era imposible que los hubiera visto , y que el sonido de sus pasos cada vez más cercano, por lo que si no se separaban ahora mismo, si que los vería.  
>El albino se cerró la "camisa sin botones" como pudo y se puso de espaldas al pasillo por el que Darelin, la bibliotecaria aparecería; yo al contrario me coloqué mirando hacia el pasillo con un libro entre las manos.<p>

Ya nos retirábamos, Mello ya terminé la parte escrita, repásalo si lo consideras necesario, y ordena esto, me voy a descansar.- Dicho esto Near que estaba escribiendo se levantó y tiró un cuaderno a mi lado.

… hai, hai!- contesté nervioso cerrando los ojos, esperando que Darelin se diera cuenta de algo.  
>¡Adiós joven Nate! –Se despidió la bibliotecaria elevando un poco la voz, como si el destinatario estuviera ya lejos.<br>Ah? Tan rápido se fue?  
>Mmm, muchachito Keel lo han dejado con bastante por hacer, ¿quiere que le ayude?- Me preguntó amablemente Darelin.<br>Miré a mi alrededor…maldito bastardo! Pilas y pilas de libros esperando a ser guardados en sus respectivos lugares.  
>Es sólo un desteñido que no para de dar órdenes…esa fue su última orden!-el simple hecho de salir a buscarlo y destrozarle esa forma altanera que tiene, fue suficiente estímulo como para que encontrara enseguida la ubicación de cada libro y con la velocidad de un rayo los devolviera a su espacio en el estante correspondiente.<p>

"Lo voy a agarrar antes de que llegue a su cuarto y lo voy a llevar de los pelos hasta el mío, donde las reglas las impongo yo, y…" mi rostro se tornaba demoníaco acompañado de risitas macabras pensando en todo lo que le haría.

Finalmente cuando terminé me despedí de Darelin, la pobre había quedado mareada y desconcertada de verme hacer todo tan veloz, y creo que mis risitas la debieron de asustar un poco porque se quedó con los ojos desorbitados repitiéndose: "Los chicos de hoy en día, ay los chicos de hoy en día".

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, gracias por comentar, por leer^^<p>

Nos vemos

Nodame-chan.


End file.
